watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards Against Humanity (AFK)
' Cards Against Humanity (#429)|next=yes|nextvideo= Fan video (#430)}} Cards Against Humanity is a party game where players fill in blank statements from a black card using mature phrases from a white card. This video was the sixteenth installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. One player is the dealer (or Card Czar) and plays a black card, while the other players choose one white card to fill in the blank. The dealer then chooses which card is the funniest. The video was uploaded on October 30th, 2015 and was the 429th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were regular members at the time participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins with a mature warning, sarcastically telling the viewers not to watch the video. The video proper begins with Mars trying to do the intro, but some of the other girls are too busy on their phones, Mars telling them to get off their phones. Sydney grabs a bunch of cards and passes it down to each girl, the girls then decide to go anti-clockwise, with Sydney starting first. Round One: Sydney Andrea and Mackenzie both love the Cocktimus Prime card, while Mackenzie found the prostate exam card invasive. The other cards gathered mixed reactions from the girls. Andrea jokes that she dated someone that was an aggressive koala, with the card being chosen by Sydney as the best one, giving Mackenzie the point. Mars and Andrea comment that they would've chosen the Cocktimus Prime card. Round One: Mars The girls seemed to like the independent woman card, Sydney saying that it needed a "snap" at the end, Mariya providing the snap. The Bronies card was given a cold reception, while Mars didn't get the Game of Thrones card, to which Sydney says no one would watch the show. In the end, Mars immediately chooses the hamster card as the best card, giving Mariya a point. Round One: Mariya Mackenzie was confused by the war club card, Andrea jokingly explaining that her ancestors made a war club that they used to shove up someone's butt. Mars found the ebola card messed up, while the others were given mixed reactions. Mariya ends up going for the $50 cup of coffee card, giving Andrea the point, Mars saying she knew the card was Andrea's. Maddie wonders why the coffee was worth $50, Andrea theorizing that the feces may have come from the king of cats, like a lion. Round One: Mackenzie Mackenzie sees the Bono card and exclaims that she doesn't want to look at the other cards and wants to choose it. Mackenzie likes the Natalie Portman card, while she is horrified by the idea of eating bacon that can feel pain and says it's too real. Ultimately, Mackenzie chooses the Bono card as the best card, giving Mars the win, Andrea saying that her Natalie Portman card should've won. Round One: Andrea Andrea says it's a perfect card for her as she likes telling stories, Mackenzie not sure which side of Andrea she should choose when picking her card, Mars saying that they're both the same side, Mars and Andrea high-fiving each other. After reading out the cards, Andrea saying that it's between the zombie Jesus card and the TARDIS card, Mars saying that Mackenzie obviously gave her the TARDIS card. In the end, Andrea chooses the TARDIS card and give Mackenzie the point. Round One: Maddie The Mitt Romney card seems to have gotten the biggest reaction, though the Reddit card seemed to have killed the vibe. The Raptor Jesus and Quinoa card made Maddie laugh the most, Andrea jokingly saying the pronouncing quinoa is a literal fear of hers. In the end, Maddie decides to choose the Raptor Jesus card as the best card, giving Andrea the point. Results Afterwards, the girls reveal their scores, Mariya and Mars having one card each, while Sydney and Maddie have none. Andrea and Mackenzie have two each, so they go into the tie breaker round. Tiebreaker For the tiebreaker, the girls decide to have one black card while Andrea and Mackenzie choose a white card each. The other girls then have to vote on which card is the best. Mars says she already knows whose card is who, pointing at Andrea for the cum card while Mackenzie for the lego card, Mackenzie and Andrea high-fiving each other. Mars says the problem is choosing which one is the best and that there's four of them, so they don't have a tie breaker in case the votes are tied. Mars decides to go for the cum card, Andrea high-fiving Mars, while Maddie and Mariya both choose the lego card, leaving Sydney for the last vote. After a while, Sydney decides to go for the lego card, giving Mackenzie the win. Trivia *This is the only time Cards Against Humanity was played straight as an Away from Keyboard video. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:2015